Homewrecker
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Hunter and Lita have a very passionate and loving marriage. But, what happens when another woman comes in and wants what she can't have? Please R&R!


**Title: Home Wrecker**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content and mild language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Spoilers: other than a wrestling story, not specific spoiler is mentioned.**

**Setting: AU**

**Summary: Hunter and Lita have a very loving and passionate marriage. But, what happens when another woman wants what she can't have?**

**Author's note: My Hunter/Lita muses have risen up again and I'm so proud of it. I decided to add this one shot story here just for the hell of it.**

**BTW, THE UNDERTAKER WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE! **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

I was the luckiest woman in the universe. And why shouldn't I be so damn lucky? Because I'm married to the sexiest man to ever grace God-green earth.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley meant everything to me in the seven years we've been together. Just two weeks ago, we celebrated our one-year wedding anniversary in a more intimate setting. We stayed in bed, ate all the wonderful food he had cooked for us and we made sweet love like there's no tomorrow.

Hunter and I work at professional wrestlers. He's a superstar and I'm a diva. It was his biggest dream to have a career in sports-entertainment and to be the best in his prime. He started working out in his teenager years, which eventually led him to start training. It didn't take my husband that long to land a well-paying job with the biggest company in the universe.

Needless to say, we met, became good friends, fell in love and eventually got married. There was no doubt in my mind Hunter and I were meant to be together.

Now, here we are, one year later, very _much_ happy and very _much_ in love.

Since we've been married, no one has ever loved and respected me the way my husband loves and respects me. Hunter and I decided to wait on having children for a while because both of our careers are taking off in a big way. Plus, we wanted to enjoy our time together as husband and wife before we plan on having children.

As I worked out in the gym, last night's lovemaking interrupted my concentration. After a night out with some of my best friends, I came back to our hotel room to a completely different atmosphere. Candles were lit all over the room, soft music were playing on the stereo and I could smell the fresh aroma coming from the kitchen. I'm telling you, my oh so sexy husband went out of his way to seduce me that night...

"_Well, well, well. What is this all about, baby?" I asked as I sat my purse down and went into his arms._

"_I'm so glad you came home, baby girl. Now, I want you to ease out of that dress, kick off your shoes and prepare to be wowed," Hunter declared before he kissed my forehead ever so gently._

"_What about work, honey? I thought Vince wanted you to stay," I said as I relaxed in his arms._

"_The boss and I managed to finish up a lot quicker than I expected so I can come home and be with my wife tonight. Now go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, baby. I have a surprise for you." he grinned before he slapped my ass playfully._

_I giggled like I was a naughty schoolgirl and headed to our bedroom. Hunter can be so romantic at times. I walked into our room and there I saw a long, filmy black nightgown lying on the bed. It was sheer, silky and low cut in all the right places. I couldn't believe my husband actually got this for me. It was apparent he believed I was more than a fantasy to him, even if I was naked._

_I slipped the nightgown over my body, which felt cool against my skin. I looked in my full length mirror and was completely stunned at my appearance. It was curvy, clingy and fit all over my body. What woman wouldn't have their husband go and buy something so racy and sexy?_

_After I sprayed some perfume Hunter had bought for me on my most intimate parts, I went back out of the room so I could be with my husband._

_When Hunter saw me with my ensemble on, he whistled in approval. "Damn, baby. You look good enough to eat!"_

_I went into his arms and smiled brightly at him. "Listen, you don't have to tell me twice. You're kinda hot yourself."_

_He removed the straps away from my shoulders and started kissing them gently, running his tongue over my blades. I melted in his arms then. At that point, I didn't care about anything else. I wanted my husband to make love to me in the worst way._

_Hunter must've of read my mind because in an instant, he was behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He dropped feathery kisses all over my back while his hands stroked, teased and caressed my breasts in a loving gesture. I leaned back against him and sighed with pleasure, realizing my husband wants me so damn bad!_

_Apparently, he lifted me up in his powerful arms and carried me over by the fireplace where he placed mounds of fluffy pillows at. After placing a tender kiss on my forehead, Hunter laid me down on the cushions like I was a feather. The orange glow radiated my face as I saw my husband undress in a seductive gesture. My husband winked at me before he stood before me, butt naked._

_I realized that I would die of insanity if Hunter didn't make love to me. He must've read my mind because in the next minute, he laid down next to me, running his hand all over my body through the silky fabric I wore. Eventually, he removed my nightgown and proceeded to caress me like I was a precious gem. I leaned back against the pillows and felt the sensation from head to toe._

_Then, Hunter moved on top of me, placing feathery kisses all over my face lightly. A soft moan escaped my lips when he spread my legs and inserted his huge member all the way inside of me. Immediately, I wrapped my legs of his back and lifted my hips to meet his. Hunter had me reeling with desire as he kissed me and caressed me like I was a precious newborn baby._

_Desire spread throughout my whole body as we tossed and turned all over the carpet floor. Hunter grabbed my perfectly rounded ass and pounded deeper and deeper into me with sheer rapture. I screamed out his name as I was hit with the most powerful orgasm I ever had in my life. My heart was beating madly and my body became weak with desire as I edged closer and closer to paradise._

_Finally, we reached an incredible climax together. Hunter and I held each other tight as a second climax sealed our fate..._

I snapped back to reality and moaned with intensity. Feeling hot and bothered from last night, I knew what I had to do. I had the urge to go down to the arena and see my husband so I can quench my desire for him.

I showered and changed into a short black dress, then covered myself in a trench coat. I grabbed my things and left the gym, then I got in my car and drove all the way down to the arena where we were taping the show at.

When I got there, I noticed two tell good-looking women standing by a car, engaging in deep conversation. I'm not a nosy person but I couldn't help listening to what they had to say.

"I can't believe he's married, Cassie. He should've been mine from the get go," one girl complained.

"It'll never work out between the two of you, Amelia. He loves his wife too much to do such a thing," Cassie said while she crossed her arms over her breasts firmly.

Amelia snorted. "What does he sees in her, anyway?"

"She's beautiful and she has class. Plus, she's a professional wrestler, just like him. Basically, she's more of a woman to him than you'll ever be," Cassie explained.

"She ain't shit to me. I'm gonna get Hunter in my bed tonight and then I'm gonna break their marriage up. Once I have him in my arms, he'll forget all about his precious wife," Amelia replied with a devilish grin on her face.

I was furious at what she said. Amelia wanted my husband! My very own husband! Suddenly, anger boiled in my veins as I bolted from my car and stood face to face with her. Deep down inside, I was glad to see the horrified look from her face.

"You listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch! My name is Amy and Hunter is my husband! I'm gonna go in there and see my husband and I suggest, in the near future, you stay away from him!" I exclaimed before I walked away from her, not before I heard Cassie say, "I told you so."

Storming into the building, I definitely needed to have a frank conversation with Hunter about that bitch. There was no way I was gonna let anyone or anything come between my and my husband.

"Ames, baby! What are you doing here?" Hunter asked when I ran into him in the hallway.

"I need to talk to you about Amelia. Can we go in your locker room?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand, pulled inside his locker room and sat me down on his plush sofa quickly. From the way he looked at me and from the serious expression on my face, it was very intense between us.

"Ames, before you go and start accusing me of having an affair with Amelia, let me set the record straight. Amelia doesn't give a damn about anyone, not even herself. She had tried to get me in her hotel room at a pretense, but no more because Vince will be firing her. I only have eyes for one woman and that woman is you, baby," Hunter said before he took me in his arms.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you feel that way, baby."

He kissed me gently before he begun removing my trench coat. "Since you're here, let me show you how much you really mean to me."

Hunter kissed me more deeply, his tongue searching the inner recesses of my mouth. With shaky fingers, I began removing his clothes in a reckless manner. My husband was very impressed with the dress I had on but I know he would love to see me naked.

And that's exactly what happened. He removed my dress and quickly began caressing my breasts with his hands gently, thumbing my swollen, sore nipples like they were swell buds. I threw my head back and moaned softly at the sweet sensation he gave to me.

Apparently, after he removed what was left of him, Hunter and I came together in a lustful manner. My husband grabbed my hips, pulled me closer to his hard body and slid inside of me effortlessly. I bit down on his shoulder harshly to keep myself from screaming. God, he felt so good.

We rocked against each other in sweet harmony; holding, kissing and making sweet passionate love like we were the last two people here on earth.

Faster and harder, Hunter drove into me with brute force. The core of me throbbed with passion as I edged closer and closer to eternal bliss. My husband had me reeling with need. He kissed me long and deep, shoving his tongue in my mouth. Finally, I couldn't shake the fury of my orgasm so we crossed the finish line in a violent frenzy.

I'm so glad Amelia's no longer a threat to our marriage. She was fired for always coming in late and missing shows. Apparently, after Hunter showed her he had no intention of leaving me and our marriage, she backed off and moved away.

Right now, I'm just happy my husband loves me and only me!

**The end!**

**Please review! **


End file.
